


Take Me at Face Value (I Try to Disappoint)

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camboy Yixing, Chaturbate!AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex, a teeny tiny bit of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: At daytime, resident delinquent Wu Yifan avoids student council president Zhang to the best of his abilities.  At night, he brings himself off to Yixing’s moans and whimpers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for yixingwithl0ve, but it seems that the ficfest got discontinued because they stopped posting after two fics :/ I messaged the mod and got no response, this was up in july so I decided to crosspost now
> 
> Original A/N:  
> Oh wow shameless promoting for chaturbate ._. Thank you for the prompt! I had great fun writing it and just wow I learnt so much in the course of researching for this one, and even though I have no idea how to make Fan a bad boy so... He’s kinda lame (oops) AND THE WHOLE PLOT KINDA SUCKS AND THE ENDING REALLY SUCKS I sincerely hope you like it >

 

“Move.”  Sehun growled, and the junior’s jaw clamped shut, crumbs still framing his mouth.  “What he said,” Kai chimed in maliciously.  Yifan shouldered past the two and simply sat down on his usual seat, and with a squeak the junior tumbled onto the floor, eyes wide with fear.  He quickly scrambled up and dashed away, tripping over Sehun’s outstretched foot once before he could escape.

 

The whole canteen was silent as Sehun and Kai sauntered into their seats, and Yifan glared everyone back onto their food.  “Thanks for the free lunch!”  Sehun called cheerfully over the tearful junior.  Yifan rolled his eyes.  He didn’t quite get why Sehun insisted riling up anyone and everyone in this school, but he didn’t care either way.  The teachers didn’t like him without him actually doing anything, so he really wasn’t overtly bothered as long as they stayed out of his business.

 

An awkward, trying to be authoritative cough made him look up.  “Sehun, please return his lunch to him.”  Kim Junmyeon said firmly, Zhang Yixing right next to him consoling the crying junior.  Yifan fought the urge to groan.  Good-looking, exemplary, irreproachable, prudent.  If Yifan, Sehun, and Kai were notorious, the student council was their archenemy.  Well, this rivalry was mostly in Sehun and Kai’s heads, but again, Yifan didn’t really care.

 

“Who’s gonna make me, you?”  Sehun said in faux sweetness.  “Detention tomorrow!”  Kim Junmyeon barked, flushing, “All three of you!”  Zhang Yixing shot his vice-president an expressionless glance but didn’t say anything.

 

“What else is new?”  Kai rolled his eyes, slinging his legs onto the rest of the bench, “Yifan hyung, I’m hungry.”  Sehun pushed the junior’s plate to Kai, who dug in without preamble, leaving Kim Junmyeon still standing there twitching in frustration.  

 

Finally Kim Junmyeon marched away with a huff, Zhang Yixing trailing behind him.  Yifan looked on as they left, the bored expression on his face mirrored by Zhang Yixing’s own as the younger boy turned back to give the three of them cursory glances.  A light smirk touched the younger boy’s lips and Yifan scowled in response.

 

Okay, maybe he  _ did _ care about the stupid rivalry.

 

_ Everything _ about Zhang Yixing annoyed Yifan.  It was the way he raised his hands in class and actually stood up to answer, the way the girls tittered around him, the way he smiled at  _ everybody _ but Yifan.  It was always that cold, expressionless skim he received, as if Yifan’s entire existence was dismissed by this boy.  Zhang Yixing got under his skin  _ so damn much  _ Yifan absolutely hated seeing the other boy.

 

The next day came without much fanfare.  Yifan dragged himself out of bed after an intense night of FIFA with Sehun and Kai, and trudged back to school with plans to ditch class after lunch and only return afterschool for detention session.  While normally Yifan loathed the very idea of being  _ forced _ to do something, he had basketball practice every Tuesday anyways, and what better way to kill time then detention, right?

 

Sehun, in particular, loved riling Kim Junmyeon up.  Normally, with Zhang Yixing’s Thursday sessions, the student council president had his bland, poker face on, barely reacting to any jibes that was thrown in his direction except for another day of detention.  That was what made Yixing’s detention sessions so boring, and what made Junmyeon’s Tuesday ones so fun, because the boy reacted to just about  _ anything _ .

 

Sehun’s favourite, however, was making the model student blush so hard Yifan would start to worry that Junmyeon would just combust in his chair.  Within five minutes Sehun had cornered the older boy in his seat, his nose so close to Junmyeon they might as well be kissing, and Yifan didn’t even have to do anything.  The other kid in the detention session, Jongda or something had already ran away as soon as Junmyeon’s attention had zeroed onto Sehun.

 

Well, with that out of the way, he kicked back the table, watching it topple onto the ground with a satisfying thud.  The sound startled Junmyeon who pushed past Sehun and out the door.  Sehun leaned back against the table with a smug smile on his face, and Kai sauntered up to high five Yifan.  “That was really well-timed, hyung!”  Kai said excitedly, “Can we get outta here now?”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes.  “It’s Tuesday, dumbass.  Yifan hyung faps to basketball on Tuesdays.”  Yifan smacked Sehun on the back of the head as Kai sniggered, but Sehun’s attention was quickly diverted by another of his favourite targets, Tao, the kid who had exchanged into his class in the middle of the school year, tugging Kai along and leaving Yifan to head to the lockers.

 

Basketball was something familiar to Yifan, the one constant in his moving around childhood, and the one good thing his father had ever given him.  Basketball was his liberation, his escape.

 

Coach Lu continued to work the team like slaves.  Yifan didn’t like to elaborate more on that.

 

Riding high on the adrenaline of the sport, he returned to his apartment.  Sehun had texted him to complain about the extra detention session they had to go on Thursday, because vengeful Kim Junmyeon was petty like that.  Yifan received the same notification in his email, and he quickly threw his phone onto the bed.  

 

He had taken a shower back in school, but cold showers was never quite enough for his half-hard erection, tucked away masochistically in the athletic supporter he put on for basketball and on the way home.  His dick had no sign of flagging even as Yifan took another shower and changed back into his normal boxers, and he accordingly plopped himself in front of his computer, putting his headphones on. 

 

Almost bored, almost routine, he waited for his computer to bring him to Chaturbate.  It wasn’t the best porn out there, but it was free.  There weren’t a lot of camboys on at that point, after all it was a Wednesday night and most people had actual things to do, unlike Yifan.  Grimacing slightly at the sight of boobs, he quickly clicked onto the tab next to it.

 

It was the usual crew (meaningly absolutely anyone with a dick) online, everyone had their cocks out, and Yifan was bored.

 

He almost scrolled past the image before clicking back up frantically, suddenly fully alert as his gaze zeroed in onto one of the thumbnails.  He brought his face closer to the monitor and cursed inwardly for not investing in a computer with a bigger screen.  In his haste to click onto the thumbnail he almost knocked the mousepad onto the floor, and it directed him to a chatroom with already a few hundred viewers waiting obediently for the show to start.

 

Zhang Yixing’s dimpled smile swam into view.

 

Yifan cursed.

 

He had closed the entire tab without even thinking about it, and he restarted it gingerly.  Besides for the fact that  _ the  _ teacher’s pet Zhang Yixing was on Chaturbate, as a  _ camboy _ of all people, nothing was wrong.  Nothing at all.

 

Unease settled over him as he stared at the little thumbnail, and his mouse turned to the bearded man next to him.  Huge, veiny muscles and a hung cock entertained him and 20 something people for a few minutes, but his attention was half-hearted as he recalled Zhang Yixing’s disarming smile and milky pale skin, black hair plastered to his forehead.

 

“Shit!”  He cursed aloud when his phone buzzed in his pants. 

 

_ dude can we mess with zyx tmr too   _ Sehun was bouncing off the walls around in their chatroom, and Kai was indulging him in their little competition.  Yifan mulled over it, firing off a snarky comment or two when Sehun gets too cocky, before turning his attention back to his computer.

 

Nervously, he went back to the homepage and clicked onto Zhang Yixing’s face.  The younger man-  _ his classmate _ \- was already completely naked, his erect cock accentuated by his pale skin as Yixing worked his hand over it, breathy whimpers startling Yifan like electric shocks.

 

“This could be really good blackmail material,” He said aloud to calm his beating heart.  Yixing’s moans had increased in volume, his thumb brutally flicking over the head of his cock, smearing precum all over it.  He pressed the printscreen button and allowed his eyes to flicker downwards, and almost shocked himself.  There were 442 viewers, and Zhang Yixing had already been tipped over 400 tokens.

 

A user  _ awuuuu _ tipped 50 tokens at once, and he wasn’t even the top tipper.  Zhang Yixing smiled brightly at the camera, the carefreeness of it taking Yifan off guard slightly as he finally got to see the deep dimple that the student council president was famed for.

 

“Thanks so much awuuu!”  He said charmingly, “What do you want to see?”

 

_Senpai noticed me!!_ _Awuuuu_ gushed, _Any new toys?_

 

“I actually do,” Yixing said, and he held out a little package to the camera.  “One of my friends got it for me as a prank gift,” He said, tearing through the plastic, “I don’t think he ever expected me to actually use it.”

 

Yifan gulped unhappily.  An unbidden image of Kim Junmyeon giving Yixing the vibrating egg flashed into his mind and he groaned loudly.  The student council president lay with his back against the headboard of his bed and slowly worked a finger into himself.  Yifan was torn between looking at the tight rim sucking the finger in, or the way Zhang Yixing’s plump lips moved as he whimpered aloud, eyelashes fluttering deliciously as a flush started to slowly creep up his face.  Yixing replaced his finger with the egg, a thin wire trailing out of his entrance connecting the egg to the remote placed beneath his legs.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and as soon as the switch was flicked, Yixing’s head fell back against the wall, fingers clenching tightly against the bedsheets as he let out cute little puffs of breath.

 

Eyes wide with stimulation, Yixing turned his gaze back onto the camera, and assumedly his own computer.  Yifan’s chatroom was flooded with comments from like-minded people, and Yifan’s erection was protesting loudly from where it was lodged against his thigh.  

 

A sudden loud  _ ching _ made Yifan jump slightly in his seat, and his eyes widened when he realized that someone had tipped Yixing  _ 1000 _ tokens.  One thousand.  In one go.   _ Please cum for me, Awuuuu _ had typed,  _ And bring out the dildo you had a few weeks ago?  The really big one?  Please? _  Yifan could read the desperation between the lines, and so had Yixing, with the way his eyes crinkled up and he giggled, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.  Yifan’s dick stuttered.

 

“Only because you ask so nicely,” Yixing positively  _ purred _ , before going off screen, presumably to fetch the requested item.  His ass waved enticingly from the very edge of the camera, the remote trailing behind him like a tail.  

 

The fake dick Yixing threw onto the bed as he turned back into the camera wasn’t a dick, Yifan was sure.  No one’s dick could be  _ that _ huge.  It was easily the size of Yixing’s forearm, and Yifan pitied whoever actually had a dick of that size.  He drew his own, much more normal-sized dick out, freeing it from the constricting fabric of his boxers.  “Is this the one you were referring to?”  Yixing asked, resuming his position against the headboard, legs spread wide.  

 

Yifan wondered if that particular viewer had a crush on Zhang Yixing with the way he was spamming the chatroom.  To be honest, Yifan would admit that he was hooked, too, if only to see the ardent  _ slut _ that lived beneath the ironed and pressed uniform shirt.  “Tip me,” Yixing purred, no,  _ ordered, _ dragging the tip of the fake cock along his jaw.  If not for the fact that Yifan was broke as fuck, he would probably be one of the many viewers that kept the tinkling of the tokens a constant background music.

 

He was in seventh heaven.  He couldn’t really relate the two, the Zhang Yixing he knew from school and the Zhang Yixing in front of him, sinfully seductive.

 

Yixing gave the camera another award-winning smile as his fingers flicked over the remote of the egg with an accompanying moan, and a little twitch of his legs.  Yifan had took his half-hard dick out of his pants without him even noticing, and he spat on his hand to start jerking himself off.  His movements sped up as Yixing started to mouth at the dildo, tongue darting out to lave it with as much attention Yifan imagined he would a real cock, eyes still fixed directly on the camera, and occasionally he would moan around the dildo, wrapping his pouty lips around it and letting his cheek bulge up.  Pale fingers wrapped around his own cock as he began to thrust into it, almost out of desperation, erotic pants and moans escaping when Yixing dragged the dildo out to breathe, a fine line of saliva connecting his mouth and the silicone.

 

There was something basely attractive about the way the prudent Zhang Yixing had his pouty lips wrapped around a thick fake dick, the girth so large he could barely fit it inside his mouth, all the while with a vibrating egg inside him, his deceptively innocent eyes watering from stimulation.  Finally the dildo slipped entirely onto the sheets as he leaned back against the headboard, a litany of moans slipping filthily from his mouth as he placed both hands on his own cock, expression lewd and so raw that Yifan felt his own balls tightening in response.

 

He ejaculated over his own hands a few seconds after Yixing’s own became lathered with milky white cum, and the younger man reached down to pull out the egg with shaky hands.  Boneless, Zhang Yixing gave the camera a sated smile, the deep indentation in his right cheek ever the more prominent and enticing.  “I’ll see you guys next week, same time,” He said, panting lightly, 

 

Somewhat shamefully, Yifan wiped his own shaking digits with tissue paper, almost afraid that somehow Zhang Yixing would find out that Yifan had jerked off to him.  He switched off his computer without remembering to save the screenshot.

 

//

 

Yifan entered the classroom with Sehun and Kai in tow, his two younger friends bouncing on the balls of their heels in excitement.  Yifan was dragging his legs.  He almost didn’t want to come, but again, basketball.  Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, the other pranksters of the school waved at them cheerfully from the back of the room.  

 

Zhang Yixing was settled in the teacher’s desk, a laptop in front of him.  He gave the three of them cursory glances as they entered and Yifan slouched into his usual seat, eyes trained onto Yixing’s every moment.  

 

Sehun was positively thrumming with excitement next to him, but all Yifan could think of was whether that laptop was the one Zhang Yixing was using to stream his shows.  A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.

 

“Today is going to be great,” Sehun thrummed happily, “Chanyeol has something good lined up.  It took us ages to get it ready.” 

 

“This is so exciting,” Kai gushed like a girl at their first slumber party, “Let’s get this started!”

 

Chanyeol’s table made a weird thumping noise.

 

Yixing looked up sharply.

 

Sehun drew a finger across his throat.

 

Chanyeol took out something from the drawer.  Something grey, sharp, feathery, with wings.

 

Yixing’s chair toppled on the floor as the pigeon took flight, the poor bird scrambling across the desk surface and launching itself into the air.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol had already ducked under the table for cover, while Sehun and Kai were laughing hysterically, clinging to one another.

 

Yifan stood amidst the commotion regally.  What the fuck?  

 

There was real terror in Zhang Yixing’s eyes, flashing across his face, naked, exposed.  The pigeon crashed into the lights, causing it to flicker suddenly.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol dashed out of the room laughing as Zhang Yixing let out a terrified squeak, scooting to the wall with his eyes trained onto the pigeon, biting his lip so hard Yifan was momentarily afraid that it would draw blood.

 

The pigeon landed harmlessly on Yifan’s desk, startled, scared.  Much like Zhang Yixing, who was cowering in the corner of the room.  Yifan liked the look of vulnerability on him, pinned under Yifan, watery eyes begging soundlessly, lips spread apart invitingly, his thighs wrapped around Yifan’s waist at his mercy-

 

Yifan slammed his palm around the pigeon’s neck, effectively lifting it up and cutting off the terrified squawk.  He was thankful for remembering to put on the athletic supporter before detention, because he was already hard from that  _ one _ image of Zhang Yixing-

 

Then Zhang Yixing stood up and walked out the door briskly, and Yifan’s dick had never realized how tight the younger boy’s uniform pants were.  He let out a whimper unconsciously as an unbidden image of his face between the smooth round globes invaded his mind.  

 

At the same time however, the hurt, vulnerable look Yixing had settled uncomfortably at the back of Yifan’s mind.  It was an expression, a different expression from Yixing, but he didn’t want that.  He didn’t like that.

 

“That was awesome!” Sehun shouted, jumping around in circles, imaginary petals falling around him.  “Yifan hyung, you got any ideas?  I mean, I played the fuck out of Kim Junmyeon last time, and it was Kai’s idea with the bird, what about next time?”

 

Yifan opened his mouth, then closed it again.  

 

Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to tell the two of his discovery, like it was just him and Zhang Yixing’s dirty little secret, and Zhang Yixing didn’t even know about it.  Instead he turned tail and walked briskly from the classroom, letting the poor pigeon go.

 

Training passed in a blur.  There weren’t any imminent tournaments, but Coach Lu never went easy on them.  Chanyeol, who was also team captain, didn’t seem to mind the fact that Yifan had a million thoughts running through his mind with an unnaturally hard crotch, continuing to be his usual cheerful self which gave Yifan temporarily solace. “Hey!”  Chanyeol asked Yifan as they practiced dribbling against each other, “You’re gonna be in detention next thurs?”  

 

“No,” Yifan frowned, “Neither will Sehun and Kai.”

 

“Aw man,” Chanyeol whined, “Baekhyun got out too!  Why am I the only who gets the pleasure of getting a one-on-one with Zhang Yixing?”

 

Yifan’s right foot tripped over his left foot and he went sprawling onto the ground, the basketball bouncing out of his hands and hit Mr Kim, the semi-chubby geography teacher, on the back of the head.  Coach Lu halted in the middle of telling a funny story to Mr Kim and fixed Yifan with a death glare.

 

Quickly jumping back onto his feet, Yifan ignored Chanyeol who was rolling on the ground as Coach Lu gestured for Yifan to come closer, as Mr Kim left still nursing his head.  As the only authority figure that Yifan and over half the school ever listened to, he obediently trotted over.

 

Coach Lu led Yifan off the court and into one of the storage rooms.  “Yifan, your grades are slipping,” Coach Lu said crossly.  “I’m not even talking about your conduct, god knows how problematic that is, but I can’t have my star player act like a douchebag  _ and _ fail his classes.”

 

Yifan scowled but didn’t say anything.  “Also, Headmaster Do wrung my ears for letting you go on like this.   _ My ears. _ _ You owe me.”   _ Coach Lu looked up at Yifan menacingly.  

 

“I’ve wrangled you a tutor,” Coach Lu continued, and Yifan's jaw dropped but before he could protest, Coach Lu held out a hand authoritatively.  “You  _ will _ spend two hours with him every tuesday afterschool before training.  You  _ will  _ take your studies seriously, and I  _ will not _ hear any complaints from your tutor because all the others refused to do it once they heard your name, or else I’ll drop you from regionals.”

 

“You can’t do that!”  Yifan squeaked in an unmanly manner.  Coach Lu narrowed his eyes threateningly.  “I can and I will, Wu Yifan,” He warned, “Either your grades improve, or I’ll drop you.”

 

Yifan spent the next few days lamenting about it to the unsympathetic pair of Sehun and Kai, who were more involved in taking advantage of his parent-less apartment and his beer stash.  Tuesday came too quickly and Yifan dragged his body across the campus and into the library, making a beeline between the astonished people to the table right at the corner of the library.

 

“Oh hell no.”  Yifan burst out when he saw who was sitting there.  The librarian shot him a glare, and Zhang Yixing lifted his head up from his textbook.  “Hell yes.”  He deadpanned, putting the book into his bag, “Now sit down.  You don’t have your tie, too.”

 

Yifan’s eyes narrowed, but Coach Lu’s threat hung over his head and he plopped down in the seat unceremoniously with gritted teeth.  “I suppose the coach has told you about our arrangement?”  Zhang Yixing said, “Personally, I prefer to have our sessions here, in the library.”

 

Yifan hated the way Yixing stared at him, like Yifan was nothing of interest, when Yixing was willing to pleasure himself in front of hundreds of viewers online with his innocently lewd expressions and sweet, sweet smile.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Yifan scowled.  Yixing let out a small sigh.  “Well, which subjects are you struggling with?”  He asked, unfazed by Yifan’s attitude.  Coach Lu’s threat screamed loudly in Yifan’s head, and he begrudgingly admitted that he had a maths test coming up.

 

Zhang Yixing dumped a whole pile of exercises on him and meticulously went over every single one of the question types, which Yifan admitted could be beneficial if he hadn’t been so  _ damn  _ distracted by Yixing’s  _ fucking  _ face, unbidden images of the last wednesday which Yifan had graciously pushed into the back of his head rising up again.  

 

“Are you even listening to me?”  Yixing snapped, narrowed eyes making him look even cuter and Yifan nodded dumbly.  Yixing fixed him with a scrutinizing stare at Yifan’s out of character behaviour, but let it slide as he turned back to teaching Yifan how to dissect geometry.

 

He didn’t go to school the next day, despite Sehun exploding his phone with angry texts.  There was also a english test, but he could hardly care.  He did do his maths test, though, and actually sat for the entire hour instead of turning it in early.  Yixing drilled him on his history the next, and then chemistry the one after that.  

 

Gradually he began to sit for more and more tests, paid more attention to Yixing, did more homework.  He hardly got into detention anymore while Sehun and Kai practically inhaled detention slips.  He barely even looked at Yixing or Junmyeon out of tutor session, as if one single look would expise his guilty pleasures, as every single wednesday, without fail, he would be seated in front of the computer masturbating to the thought of Zhang Yixing.

 

The more tuesdays, the more he found himself becoming one of those few hundred viewers, feasting on the salacious image hungrily as Yixing fell apart in front of them.  

 

“You want to fuck me hard?”  Yixing teased one night, rubbing his ass on a silicone dildo (thankfully, not the one Yifan had seen on the first night), a coy look on his face.  The chat exploded.  It was easy to see why Yixing was popular, when he had a fixed schedule and were one of the few men who were willing to put things up their ass.  Having a pretty face and a hot, young Asian body probably helped in his favour too, and Yifan would be the first to attest to that.  Who knew Zhang Yixing would be hiding so much underneath his school uniform?  And Yifan had been looking, when Yixing leaned in close to read the question he was doing, slender fingers sliding across the sheets.

 

Then one viewer challenged Yixing, saying that he wouldn’t be able to fit the dildo up his ass.  Yixing’s eyes narrowed playfully, dimple in full view as he asked back, “Wouldn’t you like to see for yourself?”

 

Tokens flooded in as Yixing crawled across the bed to pick up a tube of lube, the rounded globes of his ass presented to the camera, begging for Yifan to reach out and defile them.  

 

He spread himself meticulously, three deft, slender fingers swallowed up as his mouth fell apart, eyes large and doe-like.  The moans that spilt out of his mouth made Yifan’s cock throb deliciously, and he clamped a hand at the base of his cock to stop from spilling.

 

Finally, painstakingly, Yixing slowly sat down on the toy, cock straining towards his stomach and a faint line of drool rolling down his chin.  Yifan grunted at the sight of the slight bulge in the younger man’s stomach, rim clenching weakly against the inhumanly large dildo.  The tears welling in his eyes accentuated the absolute filthiness Yixing was presenting, and Yifan could only dream of the curves that he could see if Yixing turned to present his back and ass.

 

The “Fuck!” that erupted from Yifan’s mouth was echoed in his own headphones as Yixing began to lift himself up weakly, only to drop back down unceremoniously, thighs shaking with exertion.  Sweat beaded on his forehead and left a shining trail down the younger man’s face.  The pink rim fluttered weakly as Yixing’s entire body swallowed the toy.  Yixing would take Yifan’s cock perfectly, and Yifan would make sure to capture every single one of his beautiful expressions and heated gazes, to  _ wreck  _ him beyond repair.  He could almost hear it now, Yixing moaning  _ his _ name as he was filled, his face contorting in a besottedly sinful manner.

 

The camera captured the arch of his back as Yixing rode the toy with vigour, erect cock bouncing with every motion.  The long line of his pale neck was practically screaming in invitation, and Yifan spilled across his fingers as Yixing makes a sound that’s something between a scream and a sob.

 

Wrenching himself away from the computer he goes and wash up, and he can barely look at the screen when he sits back down on the chair again.  Once he looks up, he’s captivated again.  Yixing had his back facing the camera, his upper body largely out of sight as the smooth globes frame the toy nicely.  

 

Yifan’s phone vibrated on the table just as Yixing edged back into the camera.  “Where were we?”  He asked, giving the camera a winning smile.  His fingers were coated with precum and the younger man brought a digit up to lick at, pink tongue swirling around his own fingers as he readjusted the dildo within him.

 

Yifan didn’t intend to masturbate for a second time tonight, so he swiped at his phone just as he prepared to close the browser.  It was a new text from a number he didn’t recognize, sent just seconds ago.

 

_ you should do the exercises from p61-62 not 60-61 sorry _

 

_ Yixing _

 

Delicious moans fill his ears again as Yixing resumed bouncing on the dildo like it was a real cock,  _ wrecking _ himself on it.  His fingers glistened with precum and saliva.  

 

The message was sent mere seconds ago.

 

Yifan ended up getting cum all over his phone.

 

//

 

As per usual Yifan spent the entire week avoiding the younger man, only aimlessly trailing behind Sehun and Kai, losing himself in basketball.  Yixing was three seats to the left of him, and Yifan never looked at him once.  

 

Tuesday, and Zhang Yixing was seated properly in the library, thumbing the physics textbook with his bag slung carelessly on the table.

 

“You’re finally here,” Yixing said when Yifan slouched into the seat opposite, “You have a physics test coming up, right?”

 

“How- how did you know?” Yifan stuttered, blinking owlishly as the cogs of his brain went overtime trying to figure out how Zhang Yixing knew his schedule without Yifan volunteering the information.  Was Yixing close with his physics teacher?  Who was he kidding, Yixing was close with every teacher.  Did Yixing  _ ask _ around what Yifan’s schedule was?  Not even Yifan knew what his schedule was!  Did Sehun- no, the younger boy cared about academics as much as he did girls, which was none.  Was Yixing friends with anyone in his class?  Who would-

 

“Dude, I’m in your class.” Yixing said curtly.

 

Oh.  Yifan’s dumb bewilderment must have shown on his face, because Yixing started giggling.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Yixing laughed, a throaty, heartfelt noise that made Yifan clog up as he gazed, mesmerized, at the dimple that winked at him.  “You act like some kind of bad boy in school, but you’re actually just an idiot.”  Yifan liked it when Yixing laughed.  He didn’t realize Yixing smiled so much.  Not in the past two months since Yixing had started tutoring him.

 

“Look, thank you for... dealing with that pigeon, last time.” Yixing said warmly, “It must have hurt your head, actually being nice.”

 

Yifan made a weird noise.  Yixing gave him a funny look and pushed their physics textbook open.  

 

“It’s actually quite nice, not seeing you in my detentions anymore,” Yixing continued as he pointed for Yifan to attempt an exercise.  His hands were shaking slightly as he gripped the pen, trying to make sense of the alphabets and symbols.

 

It didn’t work.  

 

He was acutely aware of Yixing sitting right across of him, eyes trained on Yifan, but they were warm, fond, as they had been for the past few weeks.  Emotional.  He dropped the pen as he risked a glance to the younger man.

 

“Look at me.”  Yixing said sharply, and Yifan found himself obeying immediately.  The younger man looked slightly nervous, teeth worrying his bottom lip which did nothing to help Yifan’s stirring arousal.  Then Yixing leaned forward, and for a split second Yifan forgot how to breathe.

 

His lips were soft and pliant, and Yifan chased his mouth frantically, resting a large hand on the back of Yixing’s head to pin him in place.  Yixing mewed in surprise, a sound that Yifan quickly devoured as he practically manhandled the smaller man onto the desk and right into his lap.

 

He tore his lips away from the younger man’s delectable mouth and trailed them down his jaw, biting the skin gently with his teeth as Yixing quivered from where he straddled Yifan's legs.

 

Small hands pushed slightly at his collar, and Yifan released Yixing.  The younger man was completely flushed, the usual pristine collar of his uniform wrinkled and sweaty.  In a flash Yifan hoisted Yixing up by the ass, standing up and pressing him against the table, careful to sweep away all unnecessary items.  Yixing looked up at him in shock, eyes endearingly wide and disoriented as his legs wrapped around Yifan's hip.

 

“You call that kissing?”  He laughed darkly, strangely confident, enjoying the little pout on Yixing’s face before he leaned in again.  Yixing looked so bashful under him, Yifan could almost forget how he spent his wednesday nights.  Then Yixing bit his lip nervously and Yifan couldn’t help himself.

 

He trapped Yixing between himself and the table, the corner of the books digging painfully into his hips but he could hardly care less, drawing Yixing’s tongue into a fight that he had no intention of losing, swallowing the small sounds Yixing made as he tried to entice the passion he saw every wednesday.

 

“Wait,” Yixing gasped out, and Yifan hummed absentmindedly in response, distracted by the younger’s kiss-swollen lips.  “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Yixing snapped, slender fingers tilting Yifan’s chin up as he was startled.  

 

“I’m not in for just sex or anything,” Yixing said seriously, his gaze trapping Yifan’s own, “I’m looking for a committed relationship, a boyfriend.  If you can’t do it, tell me now and we’ll act like nothing had happened.”

 

Yifan wasn’t exactly sure how committed Yixing was talking when he himself spread his legs for a cam, but he was also very certain that he would never be able to act like Yixing was just a fling, or worse like nothing had happened, when the sight of Yixing’s dark, curling gaze had Yifan addicted from the very start, let alone the very taste of his lips.

 

He spends his days kissing Yixing in storage lockers, snagging the smaller man around the waist before Junmyeon notices, and every Wednesday night he locks the door and jacks off to Yixing’s lewd performance.

 

At least his grades are going up, that’s for sure.

 

It’s a beautiful day when Yifan decides to bail halfway - he’s been taking every single test for the past two weeks and he deserves a break.  More than a break, really.  There was a girl standing in front of Yixing’s desk, bent over a book.  Her uniform was unbuttoned at the top, and Yixing was practically quivering in fear.

 

Yifan stood up from his desk and grabbed his bag, crossing the room in large strides, making the girl take a step back as he took Yixing’s bag from where it hung on the hook, Yixing himself staring up at him with large eyes and mouth slightly open.

 

The rest of the class had fallen silent, subtly and not so subtly staring at the two of them.    Yifan and Yixing had never talked in school outside of the library, and Yifan was tempted to just walk out of the room.  “Let’s go somewhere,” Yifan said instead, hefting Yixing’s bag over his shoulders and lifting Yixing from his seat by the arm.

 

“It’s still school hours!”  Yixing squeaked, but Yifan towed him along easily as he forced the smaller man to catch up with his long strides. The student council president looked visibly panicking as people stopped and stared, but Yixing had also pressed himself close to Yifan’s side.  

 

“Live a little, Yixing,” He laughed, leading a still protesting Yixing to his motorcycle and buckling his spare helmet on him.  “Just once, okay?”  The helmet was slightly too big for Yixing, and he looked so lost and vulnerable dwarfed by it that Yifan couldn’t help but kiss him, pressing him slightly against the bike.  Yixing put up some mandatory struggles but quickly relented, slumping against the taller man.

 

Yixing was blushing furiously when Yifan let him go, but sat down behind Yifan as he instructed and wound tight arms around his middle.  Smirking to himself, Yifan tore out of schoolgrounds, Yixing clinging to him like he was going to die.

 

They went to the mall, Yifan figured out it was a safe enough place as a first date.   _ Shit, this was a date. _  Yifan screamed internally as he helped Yixing off the motorcycle, the younger man still slightly traumatized and wobbly.

 

Under copious persuasion Yixing finally agreed to lose his tie, and Yifan draped his jacket over the smaller man’s shoulder.   It swallowed his slender frame, but Yifan liked the look on him. 

 

Yixing finally loosened up when Yifan bought him a huge unicorn plushie he saw the younger eyeing desperately as they passed by Hallmark.  The saleslady looked at the two of them like they had grown four heads, and the plush physically hurt Yifan’s wallet but Yixing’s bashful cuteness as he hugged the plushie made up for it all.

 

Yixing took his revenge at the ice cream parlour.  He ordered a plain ice cream, nothing out of the ordinary, but as soon as Yixing lay his hands on the tiny little plastic spoon it was all over for Yifan.  Yixing  _ knew _ what he was doing when his tongue darted out to lick the ice cream off his lips, when he looked at Yifan coyly as he moaned around the spoon.  

 

Yifan’s gutter mind substituted the spoon with something much thicker, and much bigger.  Yixing licked his lips, smearing vanilla ice cream all over his lips, while Yifan’s chocolate was beginning to melt.  The younger boy drove Yifan  _ absolutely insane _ .

 

Yifan gulped and poked at the ice cream.  “You wanna come up to my place,” He tried to ask nonchalantly, “I have netflix.”  Yixing giggled in response, patting his thigh indulgently.  “You’ll have to try harder than that to bring me home,” Yixing teased before wrapping his lips around the spoon again.  In response, Yifan got his arms around Yixing’s waist and yanked him onto his lap, Yixing’s back against his chest, the younger boy’s neck ripe for taking as Yifan blew along it lightly.  Yixing squeaked and dropped the spoon back into the cup, turning around to glare at Yifan lightly as he brought a hand up to protect his neck.  Much better.

 

“You don’t tell me what to do, Mr Zhang,” Yifan whispered into Yixing’s ear, reveling in the way Yixing’s legs unconsciously spread wider.  “We’re in public!”  Yixing squeaked back, but Yifan just tightened his hold around Yixing’s waist.  

 

“Well, we’d just have to go somewhere private, right?”  Yifan murmured, relishing in the feel of Yixing’s weight on top of his thighs.  The back of the smaller man’s neck was already starting to redden, but he didn’t protest when Yifan wrapped him up in his jacket again and led him back onto the motorcycle.  

 

“Your place,” Yixing decided when Yifan strapped on his helmet, “I don’t care if it’s messy.”

 

Yifan didn’t argue, but it didn’t rid him of the apprehension.  Wait, did he have enough lube?  Did he even have condoms?  He didn’t want Yixing to run away because he was a bad fuck.  He knew exactly how Yixing looked when he fell apart, the high-pitched whines that signaled an orgasm, the drawn out moans deliberately for show, but at the same time he felt like he knew nothing about Yixing, like he was a virgin again, fumbling through every part of this unorthodox relationship.

 

Yifan pressed Yixing against the wall as soon as they stepped into the foyer, reveling in the way Yixing immediately melted into his grip.  “Fuck me,” Yixing moaned against his lips, and Yifan tightened his hold on the younger boy’s arm.  “There’s no backing off after that,” He murmured back, and Yixing’s fingers drew harsh red lines onto his forearm.

 

“Are you all talk or what,” Yixing sniped out, biting the generous swell of his lip as he looked up at Yifan coyly, “Does it take you that long to get hard?”  Growling, Yifan thrusted forward, slotting Yixing’s thigh between his own, half-rutting against the flesh, showing Yixing just exactly how serious he was.

 

There was so much Yifan wanted to do to Yixing, but he clamped down on those urges and guided Yixing to his bedroom.  

 

They broke apart when they entered the room, Yixing’s gaze sweeping over Yifan’s abode.  Days old clothes piled on the vanity chair.  The rubbish bin was overflowing with beer cans from last time Sehun and Kai stayed over.  Yifan prayed that there wasn’t any smell.

 

“Well?” Yixing asked impatiently, hands already unbuckling his pants, “Do you have the stuff?”  His casuality made Yifan’s heart skip a beat and he dragged his gaze away from Yixing’s pale digits.  Yixing’s uniform shirt landed on top of Yifan’s pile of old clothes.

 

Snapping to attention, Yifan hurriedly took out the lube and condoms from the bedside table, mumbling a silent prayer to Kai, and somehow Yixing was already naked, his clothes mingling with Yifan’s own like it was a daily occurrence.

 

Yixing’s gaze lingered on him hungrily as Yifan stepped out of his clothes quickly, before caging the younger man against the mattress.  Fingers brushed against his hip gently and he masked his shivering by devouring Yixing’s mouth again.

 

“A tattoo, Mr Wu?”  Yixing said as they parted, tracing the dragon with a single finger, “That’s against the school rules.”  

 

“What are you going to do about it, Mr Zhang?”  He challenged, viciously attacking the younger man’s sensitive neck and Yixing squirmed under him, gasping heavily against the sheets.  He pinned Yixing down with his long legs as the younger man whined for more, hands wrapping themselves around Yifan's neck as he not so subtly pushed the older man’s head down towards his chest.  Obligingly Yifan sucked a brilliant hickey on Yixing’s collarbone, before bending down to take Yixing’s pebbled nipples in his mouth.  Yixing let out a keening wail that shot down Yifan’s dick, and he abused the younger man’s nipples until Yixing was begging for him to do more, nails digging onto Yifan’s scalp painfully.  

 

Yixing was drenched in sweat, his dimple still visible as a slight indent even as he was panting heavily, lips shiny and bruised, pupils blown wide with lust.  Noticing Yifan’s attention, he hauled the older man down by the neck and kissed him thoroughly, and their erections grinded on each other painfully.  

 

In a flurry of activity Yifan had Yixing whining on three of his fingers, the older man wasting no time in stretching Yixing to accommodate his cock.  To be fair, Yixing probably didn’t need much preparation with his regular activity, but it was always good to show him that Yifan could be caring, too.  Yixing’s cock stood erect and curved towards his stomach, precum beading on the tip and pooling on his belly as he whined and begged for Yifan’s cock,  _ stop wasting time, Fan _ .  Scissoring his fingers, Yifan made sure to prep his boyfriend thoroughly before reaching for a condom.

 

The slide in was pure bliss to Yifan as he finally got to fuck the man who had been in so many of his fantasies for the past few weeks, the man who held his attention and captivated him.  The tight heat was suffocating, and he trembled in place as Yixing adjusted to the intrusion, letting out little breathy pants as he clung to Yifan’s biceps.  

 

He put up a steady pace as soon as Yixing nodded to him, and Yixing’s legs slung across his waist as the younger man fucked back against him, his hands wrapping around Yifan’s shoulders to anchor himself on the mattress.  Their pants mingled together and the room reeked with the smell of sex, but Yifan had never felt so satisfied in his life, as Yixing hissed imperiously in his ear to go harder, to go faster, to  _ wreck _ him.

 

His grip fell onto Yixing’s hips and he put more force behind his thrusts, until Yixing’s body was jostled up the mattress with every movement and his voice became hoarse.  Then Yixing’s voice caught and he let out a half-scream, causing Yifan to smirk as he angled his thrusts to abuse Yixing’s prostate over and over again.

 

Realization dawned upon Yifan in a moment of clarity, as he held Yixing in his arms, soft and pliant to his thrusts, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his shoulder.  This was real.  Yixing was here, loving him, tangible instead of being formulated by binary numbers and then translated onto a grainy screen, that right now, it was because of  _ him _ that Yixing was falling apart and begging for more, not because of some toy or people’s comments.  Only  _ he _ get to see Yixing like this in real life, hear his soft moans ring in the empty room, the heat of his thigh pressing against Yifan's back as he pounded into Yixing unrelentlessly.  

 

Yifan's name echoed breathily in his ear, and he slammed into Yixing more forcefully, relishing in the younger man’s near sobs, and Yifan took Yixing’s erection in his hands.  The younger man looked up at him with wide, wide eyes, plump lips invitingly moist as a litany of moans fall out of them, black hair sweat-matted and in tangles.  For a split second Yifan wondered if Yixing would agree to do a little, private show for him, but then white splashed against his hand as Yixing arched off the bed slightly, mewling loudly as he clung to Yifan's neck, shuddering in the wake of his orgasm.  Yifan fucked him through it all, the tight clenching of Yixing’s entrance making him spill into the condom at the same time.

 

For a few heartbeats they both lay there, unmoving, pants mingling with each other.  Then Yixing smiled up at him, dimples and all, the one he gave every time he was completely wrung out after a whole session, and Yifan immediately melted against him, devouring the younger man’s mouth messily as he slowly drew out.   The tied condom went flying into the general direction of the bin as he collapsed onto the bed next to Yixing, and the younger man instinctively curled into Yifan as he slung an arm around the slim hips possessively.  

 

For a moment there was bliss.

 

“Oh crap,” Yixing suddenly jumped up, almost hitting Yifan in the face with his flailing limbs, “I have to get home.”

 

“Stay here,” Yifan groaned, “It’s way too early for any sort of curfew, school just finished.”

 

“I can’t,” Yixing insisted, quickly slipping into his clothes, “I made promises.”

 

Oh.  It was Wednesday, wasn’t it?  “C’mere,” Yifan groaned reluctantly, dragging Yixing down to kiss him thoroughly.  Yixing moaned quietly against his lips, but broke away when Yifan’s grip loosened.  “Next time, okay?”  He smiled, and Yifan couldn’t resist the urge to poke his dimple again.

 

Once Yixing was out the door, limping, unicorn in hand, Yifan crawled out of the bed and took a quick shower, washing off sweat and semen.  Yixing had done quite a number on his body without him even being aware of it, little bites dancing up his collar and stomach.  

 

He almost didn’t want to boot up his computer, like watching Yixing on camera seemed to be some kind of betrayal, which didn’t make any sense since he had already seen the younger man naked, with or without his explicit consent.  

 

The show had already started by the time he managed to go to the right browser, and as usual he was sharing Yixing with a few hundred viewers from all around the earth.  It’s funny, really, how months ago Yifan couldn’t stand Yixing’s bland, emotionless gaze, and now he practically lived for the younger’s little gestures of affection and shy bashfulness.

 

Yixing’s head had fallen against the headboard as he worked the vibrator further into himself, and Yifan's gaze travelled down the line of his neck and his collarbones, glistening with sweat as Yixing fucked himself languidly.  Yixing’s obscene sounds mixed in with the tipping of coins, the tinkling noise a pleasant backdrop to the squelching sounds that echoed in the headphones.

 

His own hand was a poor substitute for Yixing’s tightness, but it would make do as Yifan dug through his head for memories mere hours ago, the image superimposing on Yixing pleasuring himself, legs spread wide and the rim clenching tightly around the black toy.  

 

His orgasm washed over him somewhat anti-climatically, a satisfied unclenching of the coil in his stomach as he spilt over his hands.  Nothing really compared to the real thing, if Yifan was honest with himself, knowing that all Yixing was doing was just for his eyes.  With that out of the way, Yifan returned his gaze back onto the little show in front of him, and what he saw made his hips stutter in phantom recollection.

 

Yixing’s pouty lips were swollen with how much the younger man had been biting them the whole session, his eyes fluttering weakly as he moaned lewdly, nipples erect on his smooth skin and just begging for Yifan to reach out and fondle and play with them.  What caught the older man’s attention, however, was the dark purple bruise on the Yixing’s collarbone, a large, glaring mark that stood out from his pale skin.

 

His cock stirred to attention again as Yifan leaned back in his chair in defeat, his skin tingling with pure desire for the younger man, and he jerked himself off again to Yixing’s moans, ringing in Yifan’s ears like a pleasant dream.

 

Yixing signed off with his signature smile, but it paled in comparison to the one Yifan had received a few hours ago, and he was pathetically happy for that fact.

 

//

 

Yixing was trying to stop Yifan from playing footsie one tuesday and actually focus on nitrate compounds when Coach Lu approached them.  The teacher was looking surprisingly serious as he beckoned the two of them outside the library and behind the school through the fire escape.  The hockey team’s bag was in Coach Lu’s arms, and Yifan shared a look with Yixing at the strange behaviour.  Last he heard, it was Mr Kim who was in charge of the hockey team, not Coach Lu.

 

“Look, I’m kinda late, so I’ll make it quick,” Coach Lu said, and he held out a ticket to Yixing.  “It’s the basketball team’s regionals tomorrow after school, and Yifan’ll be happy if you can come support him.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“I, for one, would really love to thank you personally for all the work you’ve done on Yifan.  He’s definitely improved a lot.”  Coach Lu gave Yixing the tickets and slung his bag across the shoulder.  “Well, see you tomorrow!”

 

With the teacher out of the way, Yixing immediately whirred to face Yifan, pinning him with his gaze.  “Regionals?” He spluttered, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Yifan shrugged.  “If you’re busy, you don’t have to come.  There’ll be plenty of matches in the future.” Yifan said, leaning against the brick wall.  Yixing bit his lower lip nervously.  “But it’s the regionals we’re talking about,” Yixing mumbled, “I feel like I should be there.”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Yifan reassured, tugging Yixing closer, “I know you’ll be cheering for me no matter what.”  The shorter boy leaned on him compliantly, but his eyes were still filled with worry.  “Are you sure?”  He asked again, “I can- I don’t need to- I can be free.”

 

“It’s alright,” Yifan repeated a bit harshly, starting to get impatient, “Stop worrying so much.”  Yixing recoiled slightly at his tone and nodded, looking thoroughly unconvinced.  He looked so vulnerable and so guilty that Yifan's heart melted again.  Taking Yixing by the wrists, he looked up at Yixing’s black hair.  “I know what you do on Wednesday nights,” He admitted, “I’ve always known.  I- I’ve seen you, there.”

 

A horrified gasp ripped out of Yixing’s throat, but Yifan tightened his grip around the younger man’s wrists to stop him from running away.  For a moment Yixing struggled futilely against his vice-like grip, while the older man couldn’t bear to lower his gaze and take in Yixing’s scandalized and mortified expression.

 

“It’s okay, Xing,”  He tried to be soothing, but the words came out rushed and harsh.  “Is this some kind of joke to you?”  Yixing spluttered out, and Yifan's gaze snapped to see angry tears welling in Yixing’s eyes, his whole face flushed and furious.  Alarmed, Yifan's grip slackened and Yixing tore his arms back, hugging himself as he looked to the floor.  “I suppose everyone knows now, don’t they?”  Yixing spat, and Yifan ached to pull him into his arms and stop his quivering.

 

“Is this some sort of sick joke to you?”  The ugly words stung, and Yifan swallowed uncertainly.  That  _ had  _ been the original plan, but Yifan meant every single word he had told the younger man.  

 

“Yix-” He started, but was immediately cut off by the younger man.  Yixing had entirely withdrawn from Yifan, his eyes hard and unforgiving.  Uncomfortable.  His hands were digging claws onto his own arms from where they were crossed.  

 

“I suppose Sehun and Kai had a great laugh over this, didn’t they,” Yixing said bitterly, “To think I thought you had really changed.    That- nevermind.  I should have expected it, I know you hadn’t changed at all.  When should I expect the photos to start circulating, huh?”

 

Yifan didn’t know what to say.  How did you explain to someone that being in love doesn’t really change a person, but changed how he looked at things?  Yifan had meant it when they had started dating, and even if he hadn’t changed, it didn’t mean he valued Yixing less because of it.

 

“You can’t even look me in the eye,” Yixing whispered angrily.  Yifan’s gaze snapped up from where they had fallen onto Yixing’s fingers, dragging red trenches up his arms.  Yixing was trembling slightly where he stood, shoulders stiff and rigid.  His rejection was burning Yifan alive.

 

Tears were brimming in Yixing’s eyes.  Hateful, sorrowful, unwanted tears.  “Please tell me I’m wrong, Yifan,” Yixing said, his voice dropped so low Yifan had to strain to hear.  He thought Yixing may be begging, but he really couldn’t be sure.

 

“No,” Yifan blurted out, reaching a hand out helplessly, but he didn’t dare touch Yixing, the Yixing that hated him, the Yixing that was scared of him.  

 

“You have to do better than that,” Yixing cried, dabbing his tears away with his sleeves, “You have to tell me, you have to- You can’t just- I did all that-”

 

“Listen to me!” Yifan barked out, “I never meant- okay, at first, when I found out I wanted to- I didn’t save it, okay?  I mean, I- I wanted to screenshot it and- and- you know, but I didn’t do it, I never told anyone else, and then you started tutoring me and- Look, it’s fair that you assume that I wanted to- but I meant every word I said to you.

 

“I love you,” Yifan croaked out. Yixing visibly flinched, overwhelmed.  “I need time.” The younger finally said, and he fled the scene.  Yifan watched him go, and wondered why he didn’t run after him.

 

Sehun and Kai dragged him out of bed the next day, but the shower didn’t help him at all.  He  _ hated  _ seeing Yixing cry, he hated- he wanted Yixing’s reactions, wanted his emotions, but now his  _ hate _ -

 

Yixing wasn’t in school.  

 

_ I didnt do anything pls can you hear me out _

 

_ are you alrigh _

 

_ why arent you in school _

 

_ i’m sorry it’s all my fault _

 

_ Yixing please answer me _

 

_ i meant i when i said i love you _

 

_ yixing _

 

_ pls _

 

“Please,” He begged, “I really need it, please,” Junmyeon flung the hand on his arm away angrily.  “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are,” Junmyeon snarled back at Yifan, “I don’t know what you did to him that day you dragged him out of school, I don’t know what you’re doing to him, but damn if I’m going to let you hurt Yixing.”

 

“At least tell me if he’s alright,” Yifan pleaded.  Junmyeon fixed him with a cold stare.  “He’s as fine as he could be, without you snapping at his heels,” The other boy answered.

 

“I just want to apologize, I need to explain some things, please, Junmyeon, please,” Yifan begged, “Or- or at least let me talk to him, please.”

 

Junmyeon readjusted the straps of his bookbag.  “Tell you what,” The younger man said, “I won’t give you his address.  That’s Yixing’s to give out.  I’ll take a message for him, however.”

 

Yifan paused as Junmyeon stared at him expectantly.  

 

Tell Yixing I like everything about him.

 

When he gets all serious about schoolwork when Yifan clearly didn’t give a shit, when Yixing gets mad at him for not memorizing the periodic table when he had promised Yixing to.  The soft smiles he gives, the laughs when Yifan does something stupid.  Yifan likes every single thing about Yixing, when he splutters and hits Yifan for saying something embarrassing, the mischievous grins Yixing gives.

 

I want to be there, next to you.  I don’t want you to be uncomfortable next to me.  You don’t need to be self-conscious, you don’t need to hide anything from me.  I love everything about you.  I want to protect you, hold you safe.  We can start over, a clean slate.  We can’t act like nothing has happened, and that includes all the things we did together, these past few months.  

 

Please don’t leave me.

 

//

 

Yifan was visibly moping even as they arrived at the stadium. Everyone in the locker room was side-eyeing him, even the timid newcomers who never dared to look at him at all.  Chanyeol patted him once on the back, slipping an extra energy bar into his bag.  

 

Coach Lu gathered the team in the middle of the locker room.  Yifan could already hear the crowd getting restless in the stadium, the pre-game performances warming them up for even more raucous gameplay.  “Get your head in the game,” Coach Lu told them, eyes serious and gaze steady, “We all know what we’re facing here.  Do your best.”

 

Chanyeol said a few encouraging jokes that flew over Yifan’s head, but when he turned to zip up his bag, Coach Lu’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.  “We have a few minutes,” the older man said.  One eye was covered by honey blonde hair that had fallen across his forehead.  In his other eye there was a strange, almost maniacal glint that Yifan didn’t like.

 

“Head out to the tunnel first,” Coach Lu said, “I’ll stall them for a while.”  

 

“What for?” Yifan brooded.  Coach Lu’s face crinkled up in a sinister smile.  “For the record, I totally ship you guys,” Luhan burst out, patting his favourite player on the shoulder rapidly, “He’s waiting for you.”

 

Yixing was leaning against the tunnel wall, tapping his fingers along the wall idly.  He was in a simple grey hoodie and jeans that hugged his curves nicely, and his black hair fell slightly across his eyes.  His lips were parted slightly, and Yifan realized that this was the first time he had seen Yixing in casual clothes, the attire he felt the most comfortable with.  Was he comfortable here, with Yifan?

 

Then Yixing looked up, and as if on autopilot Yifan’s feet brought him closer.

 

“Hello.”  Yifan said dumbly.  Yixing pursed his lips and kissed his cheek lightly, a lingering phantom warmth that he chased immediately by devouring the younger’s mouth, mindlessly, swallowing the apology and statement of forgiveness contained within.

 

Yixing hammered weakly against his chest, and he parted from the smaller boy reluctantly.  “I’m trying to talk, you ruffian,” Yixing spluttered, his hair tousled by Yifan’s fingers.  “You better win today, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Yifan answered stupidly, “Don’t you...?”

 

Yixing bit his lip before taking Yifan’s large hands in his own.  “I already told my viewers that I wouldn’t be broadcasting anymore.  It seems unfair to you that... You know.”

 

“Okay,” Yifan repeated, still in a daze, “Okay.”

 

Yixing rolled his eyes, but Yifan saw the smile in his features as he took in Yifan’s dumb stricken face.  “Knowing you, you’d be worrying about what we last said to each other,” He explained, threading their fingers together, “And what you said to Junmyeon...  That’s why I’m here.  I’m not sorry for- I doubted you, and I’m not sorry for that.  That was a- necessary misunderstanding.  You told me-” Yixing seemed to struggle with his words, so Yifan ran his thumb along the younger man’s hands comfortingly, drawing out a dimpled smile.  “I thought about it, last night,” Yixing continued, “And- well, you’re still you, I think.  And you knew about me, and you still- You- I trust you.  I still do.  So you better not screw up your regionals.”

 

“I love you.” Yifan blurted out.  Yixing’s gaze softened and he planted a soft kiss at the corner of Yifan’s mouth.  “I know,” he murmured, smoothing out Yifan’s kit, “I love you too.

 

“Now go win your competition,” Yixing continued, his voice dropping into a low, seductive purr.  “And I’ll give you a little, private show to look forward to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on twitter @hornet394!


End file.
